


Orpheus and Eurydice

by Azurite9925



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellsing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forsaken Love, Gardening, Greek myth AU, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite9925/pseuds/Azurite9925
Summary: In the infamous garden of the queen of hell herself lies a statue of two lovers, bequeathed with the most golden of lyres. This is the story behind it, the story of the great musician, Seras Victoria, and her quest to save her lover, Pip Bernadotte.A Hellsing Orpheus and Eurydice AU.





	Orpheus and Eurydice

Even as the queen of hell, Integra Hellsing couldn’t rid herself of weeds. 

It was no surprise Integra, the goddess of springtime, was able to garden in the barren soils of hell. The only other person who could make the soil fertile was her husband, Alucard, and he wasn’t in the habit of denying his beautiful wife a damn thing. Still took some elbow grease, but compared to judging the souls of the damned, Integra much preferred dirt under her fingernails. 

Such a preference brought her often to her garden, but for once, the experience wasn’t calming. 

“Shut up!” The normally composed queen hissed, glaring daggers at an undead cardinal who sat on her pomegranate tree. The damned bird, uncaring of Integra’s ire, continued to sing songs it remembered from the mortal realm - one in particular, the one it sang and had been singing for weeks, filled Integra with both grief and fury. 

No doubt, it was the most beautiful music ever made by a mortal being, but the creator… the story behind the music… they haunted Integra and etched a crease into her stony face.

_ Seras Victoria, the most beloved musician in all of Greece. Condemned by the jealousy of another God to live without her dearest beloved. _

It made Integra think, uncomfortably, of living a life without Alucard. Nowadays, decades after running away from the Goddess of Harvest, she couldn’t imagine living without him. And because of this, she couldn’t help but feel guilty - she could have sent Pip Bernadotte right back up from where he came. But she couldn’t. It was just how things worked in hell: people can’t come back to life. 

_ But Pip wasn’t supposed to die. It’s Enrico’s jealousy that lost Seras her husband. _

That was simply unfortunate. It was fate. It had to be. She had no business messing with fate.

Integra, determined not to cave into her inner voice, continued to survey her garden in search of those damned weeds. Much to her dismay, however, the weeds were torturing the roses, who happened to be right next to the pomegranate orchard and that damned bird. Integra sighed as the cardinal crooned on, every note sinking into her psyche as her spade sunk into the earth. 

_ And now, she’s spending her days singing the saddest songs known to man, and inadvertently teaching the undead birds to torment you for centuries.  _

This wasn’t going to work. Integra couldn’t live with this. She couldn’t live with this guilt.

“Alucard!”

* * *

 

_ Seras, don’t look! _

 

As Seras ran, her world erupted into a symphony of exhilaration and anxiety. She was to have her dearest Pip once more! All she had to do was hold onto her faith in the benevolent gods who had granted her wish, and run out of Hell without looking back. Seras knew she had to sacrifice a bull - no  _ two bulls _ \- Hades and Persephone’s temple to show her gratitude.

She felt a smile curl at her lips as she saw the faint light of the overworld ahead of her, comforted by the realization that this task really was to be quite simple.

And yet.

Seras shivered, suddenly rather cold. She glanced at the surroundings - still dead trees and the gravel that lined the entrance - and furrowed her brows. There was no reason as to why it had suddenly gotten so cold, so… oppressive. 

Suddenly, Seras flinched, feeling a touch at her side, only to realize that there was nothing beside her. She swallowed, suddenly feeling cotton accumulate in her throat. 

_ What.. what is this feeling? _

“Are you sure he’s even there, the real Pip?”

 

_ Seras, don’t look! _

 

With those first few words, the barrage began.

Seras ducked her head and kept running, shielding herself from the poisonous words hurled her way, all holding that lilt, that very same lilt of jealousy which took away her precious Pip. No, she was stronger, her love was stronger, than any doubt, any fear. She would not be conquered.

“Nothing you say can ever possibly conquer me!” Seras declared, feeling a facsimile of power from the words alone. She gripped onto it, using it to guide her way just a bit closer towards the daylight of the world of the living. 

“I wish not to conquer you, sweet Seras, simply prevent you from being humiliated by the Gods who were cruel enough to not protect your sweet lover in the first place. Why would you trust them, let them humiliate you, now?”

Those words sent a surge of bile into her throat, but Seras forced it down, simply shaking her head and crusading onwards. “Because Lady Integra is kind, and it was her kindness that made Lord Alucard relent.” She hissed back.

“Why would the king and queen of hell let you go? Wouldn’t that give them a line of other lovers who want the same treatment? Do you think they care about you enough to ruin the very order of Hell itself?”

Seras almost froze - it made  _ sense _ . But she shook her head and ignored it, Lady Integra was the person to appear to her; she was not obliged to grant her this favor. 

She would trust them. She would believe them. She would get her Pip back.

 

_ Seras, don’t look! _

 

“Seras, I have a single question.”

“I refuse to play your games, beast.” Seras snarled, wrenching her hand away from the slimy, shadowy tendrils reaching out to her “All you speak of are lies!”

“For all the lies in the world, I speak a single truth. Answer me this, do you hear anything behind you?” The voice crooned, so close that Seras could feel the warmth of its pseudo-breath.

Seras listened hard over the pounding of her heart and the pounding of her feet and the general rumblings of hell - and realized that there were no footsteps behind her. There was… absolutely nothing of Pip that she could smell - no cigarette smoke, no patters, no voice. It sent a shiver down Seras’ spine. “I know he’s there.” She asserted. 

“Do you now? How about we test that. Call out his name, let him answer you.”

Seras shook her head - she would trust Lady Integra.

“Coward. Dupe. A mere toy for a bored goddess.”

The words - they leaked into her soul, drop by drop, making her heart heavy, making her heart waterlogged. It burned her, just as much as it fueled her on, and her heart ached to both drive the shadow away and gain comfort from her normally kindly lover. Simply imagining him saving her in this moment - it filled her with longing. 

“Pip? My love?” 

 

_ Seras, don’t look! _

 

The silence was deafening.

The shadow’s smugness was smothering. Seras’ throat refused to breathe. Her body ached, her mind spun - but the light was so close, just a few minutes longer… just a few minutes longer…

“Run run little girl, run run to the light so that you can see that the Gods have tricked you once more.” The voice crooned. For once, it didn’t hit Seras with a sense of righteous determination. 

For once, Seras wondered if the voice was right. 

If Pip was there… he would’ve answered. Hell, he wouldn’t have stopped talking, stopped thanking the Gods, stopped trying to beat this damned shadow away. He wouldn’t have left her alone to these demonic thoughts - he wouldn’t have left her at all. He would’ve seen her struggle, seen her and helped her. That was just  _ Pip. _

There was no one behind her. And she was simply going to go back to the overworld, ruined. 

“The Gods very rarely do kindness without some sort of bloody payment. Don’t be foolish.”

She didn’t want to be foolish.

So Seras stopped running. 

 

_ Seras, you looked! _

 

* * *

 

When Integra was gathering water from the river Styx, she noticed a shimmer of gold in the normally murky gray waters. Curious, she willed the water to bring the bit of gold to her - a lyre. Integra clutched the musical instrument, her throat filling with cotton as she recognized the owner of the lyre.

“You stupid, stupid mortal.” She hissed, shutting her eyes and squeezing, as to not shed tears for one who didn’t listen. She had even sent songbirds to remind Seras not to listen to any demons or false gods who wished to sway her out of sheer jealousy.

Yet her hero failed.

Integra plucked a few notes, wincing at her inability to play with the same beauty Seras had. There was no point to keeping the instrument. 

With some magic, Integra erected a statue of Seras Victoria, singing and positioned to hold a lyre. Beside her, leaning against a tree, was an adoring Pip Bernadotte. Smiling at the small amount of consolation it gave her, Integra placed the lyre in the Seras statue’s arms. An onlooker would have never been sure whether the statue was a tribute or a warning.

Integra wasn’t sure either. 


End file.
